The Rival Team
by generalstarwing
Summary: centered around a team  that is NOT the main characters  after episode 51. Mostly Asura as a recognizable character. The story follows a team that is a rival team to the main characters and how they compete with eachother at the DWMA. Asura/oc/oc ENJOY!


I do NOT own Soul Eater or any of its characters.

**NOTE:** this story takes place AFTER episode 51 and is NOT centered around those characters, I have created my OWN team that is a rival team to the main characters, but with Asura mixed in there a bit :D

The 'me' or 'I' character is a young girl named Jacqui who's weapon partner's name is Takeshi (they kind of replace Maka and Soul) Then there is Sydney whose weapon partners have yet to have names to them (they somewhat take the place of Black*Star and Tsubaki) Finally there is Randi also with two weapons that don't yet have names (kinda take the place of Death the Kid, Liz and Patty)

In this Story Asura didn't die but for reasons unknown is under 'supervision' at the DWMA and must be watched at all times.

* * *

NOTE the Jacqui in this story is ME NOT the Jacqui that is actually IN the Soul Eater anime.

"DWMA? What kind of an acadamy is THAT?" I asked my mother who was telling me that we were moving to a place called 'Death City'.

"Its a very good one...You know your dad he was a meister just as you are Jacqui. This is a school that will train you and find you a weapon partner." My mother explained as she washed dishes. I sat at the kitchen table looking at a pamphlet for this DWMA.

"Humph." I grunted. "I'm not a GOOD meister." I mumbled and glanced toward my staff. My staff was basically a big, round stick but I fought with it very well. "But what about friends mom?" I complained.

"You'll get new ones." she stated and I rolled my eyes, that's what she said everytime we moved. I sighed loudly expressing my annoyance with the subject. "Besides, I think you'll like the city. It's protected my a shinigami who will be your master when your there." my mom added.

"So?" I muttered.

"So he also has a son and I heard he's pretty cute." she stated. I groaned my mom thought I was like every other girl: in love with guys. NEWSFLASH I'm not LIKE other girls, I mean come on I sit in a corner by myself and draw creepy pictures. What's normal about that? AND I talk to myself...I mean COME ON!

"Okay. I'll be in my room if you need me." I sighed and walked out of the room.

My room was simple, a bed, two windows, a desk, a chair and odds and inns everywhere. I jumped onto my bed and stared out the window, a fresh layer of fluffy white snow blanketed everything outside. When we moved to Death City I was going to miss snow, I'd never see it again, we'd be moving to the desert after all. I turned onto my back and faced the ceiling.

"Why does the bad stuff always happen to me?" I asked. No answer, just as I suspected. "I don't wanna move." I groaned and shoved a pillow onto my face angrily.

* * *

Within a few days we finally arrived into Death City. I pulled up to my house, this would be where I would stay with my weapon partner...once I got one. I walked in, it was fairly simple a kitchen and a living room then two bedrooms and one bathroom. I walked over and claimed one of the bedrooms. The room was blue and black which made me smile, those were my favorite colors.

I began to unpack putting clothes away in the dresser and closet then I put my bedsheets on the bed and loaded it with all my pillows. Next I pulled out all my things to get ready in the morning and placed then on the desk along with my special rock lamp that I had. Then I found my radio and plugged it in, tuning it to a good station before continuing. The rest went faster because of the music and before I knew it I had most everything unpacked. I was exhausted time to sleep. I climbed into my bed tuning down the volume on the radio but leaving it on in the background. My eyes fluttered before I fell asleep, one thought stayed in my mind as I slept and it was the reminder that I started a new school in the morning.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"UGH!" I grumbled as my alarm went off. I slammed my arm into it and it shut up before I rolled - literally rolled - out of bed. I stood up and did my hair first, straightening it and brushing it until my brown hair was straight and shiny. Next I did my makeup picking out a blue eyeshadow to wear. Finally I got dressed into my normal apparel of dark jeans, black converse, a bright blue shirt, headband and necklace with finally an over sized black sweatshirt that I kept unzipped. Then I put my ring on, it was silver with a purpley blueish black gem. Finally I left my house - apartment really - and left for school.

I walked up to the huge academy and was fastened with a white badge that said MEISTER on it. It was kind of embarrassing to wear. I was brought to the death room where this Shinigami supposedly hung out. I entered the room to find it wasn't very 'death-like' at all in fact it was very bright and kind of cheery.

"Hello!" A funny voice called to me. I looked over to see a black figure with a cartoony skull mask for a face.

"Hi." I replied and walked over.

"So you are the new student?" He asked and I nodded. "Good good, we've actually found a weapon that would be able to fit your fighting style. His name is...uhhh...hmph I can't remember. Wait wait...Takeshi, yeah that's his name Takeshi." The guy announced. "Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself! I am Shinigami but you may call me Death." He stated and I just nodded. "What is your name?" He asked.

"I'm Jacqui." I announced.

"Jacqui then, Takeshi is waiting for you by the music rooms I believe if you would like to go meet him. Once you two get better acquainted come back here, I have more to tell you." He stated and motioned for me to leave. I said thank you and turned around as I walked out towards the door. When I was a ways down the hallways I could faintly hear him begin to talk to someone else I glanced behind me to see a man all wrapped up in scarves and multiple layers of clothing standing by shinigami. I shot my head back in front of me when I saw him turn to look this way, I left quickly and went to find the music hallway.

"I walked down the hallway, it seemed like it was deserted except for the faint sound of someone playing an electric guitar. I went to where the sound was coming from, whomever was playing was really good. I cracked the door open and peeked my head in to find a young man about my age playing the guitar. he had pale skin and a blue mohawk. he wore a black tank top and baggy black cargo pants. I snuck into the room shutting the door quietly behind me. I noted that there was a drum set near by...hmm I played drums I wonder if this guy would let me play with him. The song came to an end and I clapped causing him to whip around, it was then I saw his ice blue eyes and a scar on his left cheek.

"When did you get in here?" He asked nervously.

"Relax I got in just a few minutes ago, your really good." I cooed attempting to calm him down. "What's your name?" I wondered.

"Takeshi, Takeshi Michaels...You?" he asked. I smiled this guy was my weapon partner, I love him already.

"I'm Jacqui, Jacqui Koeller." I explained. "I'm your meister." I added.

"You? But your so short and well nice." He stated confused. I frowned.

"I may be short and sweet but I can still kick ass when I want to." I announced proudly. He smiled making me smile and I walked over to the drum set.

"You play?" He asked.

"Drums yeah, guitar no." I said looking up at him.

"Why don't you jump in?" He asked and began to play again. I smiled and felt for the beat, once I found it I jumped right in. It was a magical moment, like we were bonding except it was more than that. Once the song ended we looked at each other and smiled. Then I remembered what shini- I mean Lord Death told me.

"Lord Death wanted to meet with us once we met up, you wanna go?" I asked.

"Sure why not." He stated and motioned for me to walk with him out the door. We walked back to the death room together.

"So hey" I said as we walked. "Like what do you transform into?" I wondered. I looked up to his face he smiled at me.

"I'll show you." he stated and transformed right into my hand. I looked at him he was a seven foot long black staff with two sharp blue fins shooting off in opposite directions at the top. I lifted him up and down in the air to test the weight, I spun him around a few times to test him out.

"Nice." I complemented. I looked into the fins on the end and his human picture showed up in the reflection.

"Not too heavy for you? Or too long?" He questioned. I shook my head.

"A little heavier than what I'm used to but that's not a problem. I'm stronger than I look." I stated with a grin and took off running towards the death room.

We finally reached the Death room and Takeshi transformed next to me, we walked in together. "Hi-ya!" Lord Death greeted as we walked in. "So I take it you approve of each other then?" He asked.

"Yes." I said for both of us as we nodded. I glanced behind me when I heard a slight noise, there was that guy that was covered in clothes, he was still here?

"Now I know you will find your own team eventually but there is someone who wanted to be a part of your team. You know him as the Kishin the DWMA fought and he is still being watched, do you accept him?" Death asked as the man wearing clothes approached. That was the Kishin? And he wanted to join OUR team...one that we didn't even have yet? I looked at Takeshi he shrugged when we made eye contact. "Well?" Lord Death asked again.

"Sure we accept." I announced. Damn I was too nice for my own good.

"He'll also need a place to stay...can you manage that?" Lord Death wondered.

"Yeah, we got room." I replied. We really didn't have room, he could sleep in the living room, or in Takeshi's room.

"Good." Lord Death stated. "You may leave and get acquainted with your new team member." he announced and the three of us left. I waited until we were completely out of the death room to say anything. I turned to the Kishin.

"So Mr. Kishin, what do you want us to call you?" I asked.

"Asura." he replied.

"Why did you want to join OUR team? We've never even fought before." Takeshi wondered.

"I figure you humans could use the help for just starting out." Was all Asura replied.

"Okay." Takeshi sighed and we continued walking. I removed my meister badge now that I have a weapon I didn't need it anymore.

"So um...Mr. Kishin-" I began.

"Asura." He corrected. I nodded glancing back at him as we walked.

"Right, Asura, so like do you have to be under supervision ALL the time?" I wondered. I turned around and walked backwards while I awaited an answer. I slightly saw him nod underneath all those scarves.

"Yes...that was the agreement." Asura answered.

"Agreement?" Takeshi asked. "What agreement?"

"The agreement of me not being killed." Asura replied simply. Suddenly Asura's head shot up and the floating scarves off his back shot at me just as I heard the sound of a car drive past on the street behind me. Takeshi and I held shocked expressions on our faces, we stopped walking and I blushed at my obliviousness.

"No more walking backwards for me...Thanks Asura...I'm glad you made that agreement." I announced awkwardly as his scarves let go of me.

"Are you okay?" Takeshi asked. I nodded my now crimson colored face.

"Why don't we head to the apartment before I have to save another human." Asura stated, Takeshi nodded and we walked home silently.

* * *

We arrived at the apartment, walking into the living room. "Um Asura" I said. "You can sleep on the couch until we get you a bed." I explained.

"I don't need a bed, the couch is fine." Asura stated and pushed past us to collapse on the couch. I smiled at him and lead Takeshi to his room. He thanked me and left the apartment to go back to school, he forgot his things. I was left alone with Asura and I had to admit, even though he proved his loyalty when he saved me I was still uncomfortable about having a Kishin - THE Kishin - in my apartment.

I sat in my room and turned on the radio, grabbing a pencil and paper I sat at my desk but stared blankly at the blank sheet of paper in front of me. I couldn't think of what to draw! Suddenly my stomach growled and I figured I should make supper. I got up and walked into the kitchen, hearing Asura watching TV. I decided on spaghetti and set the water to boil then I walked into the living room because I believed in the saying 'a watched pot never boils.'. I found Asura sitting in the middle of the couch watching some random TV show.

"Watch-ya watch-in'?" I asked, sitting down on the couch as far away from him as I could.

"I have no idea." Asura replied. I glanced at him but had to do a double take at his face, it was uncovered. He had shoulder-length black and white hair with pale skin and 3 make that 3 ruby red eyes. I tried to look away but I kept finding my eyes wandering back to stare at his third eye. All of a sudden Asura looked at me a few moments later and I looked away quickly. I looked back up to him, he was still staring at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Your water's boiling." He stated and I jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Thankful of the food preparation for getting me out of that awkward situation I finished making supper. Takeshi got home just a few minutes later with all of his stuff. By the time the food was ready he had already put everything away.

"Supper!" I called from the kitchen and the two boys came running. I smiled as they served themselves and dumped sauce all over their plate. They mumbled their thanks as they ate and I just smiled. After we had finished eating I looked at them both. "Now I made supper so YOU TWO have to do the dishes." I explained and they groaned. I smiled as I walked to the living room to watch TV. I head dishes clattering and the faucet running in the other room I glanced over to see Takeshi washing and Asura drying while his scarves put the dishes away. I sighed inwadly to myself at my luck, my firset day of school and I had a weapon partner who was nice, willing to do work and musical and a team member who was the Kishin Asura...whether its good or bad luck I didn't know but it was luck none the less.

All of us went to bed after a while getting rested for the next school day, one where we actually had classes...with other students. I fell asleep listening to the soft snoring of the boys in the rooms over and to the radio tuned to my new favorite station.

* * *

FIRST CHAPTER! Let me know what you think! I wont continue until I get enough GOOD reviews.

I'm sorry for people who want me to continue in my other stories but I just can't think of what to write for them anymore...I'm terribly sorry but I've hit writers block with those stories


End file.
